Covers are used by some of the current conveyors, such as screw conveyors or other types of conveyors, in order to gain access to the internal components of the conveyor. However, due to the heavy weight of the covers, it is often difficult for users to manually move the covers from their closed to open positions. Moreover, the current conveyors may experience one or more additional issues.
A conveyor cover is needed to reduce one or more issues of one or more of the current conveyors and their methods of use.